The advancement of mobile communication devices and networks in recent years has allowed users of such devices to access different types of content and services directly on the users' mobile devices. Many operators of modern mobile communication networks offer their users or subscribers advanced data communication services, in addition to standard wireless mobile communication services such as for voice calls or mobile messaging services (e.g., text and/or multimedia). For example, an email client application may be installed on a user's mobile device for accessing functionality provided by an email service for an email account associated with the user. The client application may enable the user to send and receive email messages directly from the user's mobile device.
However, some users may have difficulty configuring the client application program at the mobile device or accessing particular functionality provided by the service via the application program. In the email example above, in order to access the functionality provided by the service, the user may first need to configure the client application with various settings related to the user's email account and the associated email exchange server that hosts the email service. As the configuration process may require the user to specify a number of different configuration options with which the user may not be familiar, the user may need assistance or additional information in order to successfully complete the process. Consequently, the user may contact the service provider for help or try to find the information through a third-party resource including, for example, online resources in the form of a web page after performing an online search query using a web search engine. Although the particular client application may include a help feature with additional information, the user may be unaware that such a feature is available or how to access the feature using the interface of the client application.
In addition, some users may have difficulty initiating search queries on mobile devices. For example, a user may be viewing an image on their mobile device and desire to conduct a search for more information regarding the content of the image. Traditionally, the user would be required to manually launch a search application and enter the necessary search query, which can be time consuming and prone to user error.